La lettre
by Veratimmie
Summary: Dernière année pour les Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Remus/Sirius. Remus aime Sirius. Sirius aime Remus. Mais aucun ne le dit... Jusqu'à ce que ... Et une fin au choix...
1. Remus

_Oui. Je reviens déposer ici une petite histoire sans prétention. La seule originalité que vous y trouverez, sera sans doute d'avoir le choix de la fin... _

_Une histoire entre Remus et Sirius, évidemment. _

_Elle se passe lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. _

* * *

Fin janvier. Assis dans la salle commune, Remus regarda par la fenêtre. Il était un peu plus de 17 heures mais il faisait déjà sombre. Il soupira. La pleine lune était pour ce soir. Un peu avant le repas du soir, il devrait rejoindre la cabane hurlante… Il eut un frisson et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il redoutait ces jours. Son corps les redoutait. Il lui semblait que les cicatrices à peine visibles qu'il portait cherchaient à se rouvrir. 

Il se sentait de nouveau, comme chaque mois, extrêmement tendu. Les élèves présents ne faisaient pas grand bruit, mais déjà pour lui, c'était trop. Il se sentait agressé par ces bruits de plumes sur les parchemins, ces chuchotements.

Il était le premier des Maraudeurs dans la salle, James et Sirius étaient partis sans doute préparer un mauvais coup dans leur chambre et Peter devait encore en être au goûter. Lui, la proximité de la pleine lune lui coupait l'appétit. Il s'obligeait à manger pour avoir suffisamment de forces, mais sans plaisir.

Un petit rire étouffé venant d'une table proche lui arracha un soupir et le décida à quitter la salle.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets. Une faveur accordée par Albus Dumbledore sur les conseils de Mme Pomfresh dès son entrée à Poudlard. Un moyen simple et naturel pour le détendre quand la tension se faisait trop vive.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et y versa du bain moussant parfumé aux fleurs d'oranger. Quand il se glissa dans la baignoire, la douce chaleur et le léger parfum lui procurèrent une sensation de bien-être qui le fit sourire. Il appuya sa tête contre le rebord et ferma les yeux.

Ses pensées quittèrent pour un instant la lune et la peur de ce qu'il était. A l'intérieur de Poudlard, il se sentait bien. A l'abri du regard des autres, ce dont il avait souffert toute son enfance, à cause de son apparence fragile et ses absences mensuelles régulières. Ici, il ne se sentait pas différent. Bien sûr, ses absences continuaient mais elles étaient très courtes, grâce au talent de Mme Pomfresh, et grâce aussi et surtout à ses compagnons de chambre.

Il faut dire qu'il était bien tombé. James Potter, Peter Petitgrow et Sirius Black s'étaient révélés de très bons camarades, et même des amis. Remus l'appréciait d'autant qu'il n'avait pas eu réellement d'amis dans les écoles moldues qu'il avait fréquenté. Et le plus beau cadeau qu'ils lui firent, ce fut de se transformer en animagi, pour lui.

Remus se laissa plonger un peu plus dans l'eau chaude. Oui, c'était bon d'être là, avec des amis. Et leur image passa devant ses yeux fermés. James, ses cheveux fous et ses lunettes, Peter, sa tête ronde un peu enfantine encore malgré ses presque dix-sept ans, et... et Sirius. Sirius... Son seul prénom provoqua chez lui une vague de bien-être plus intense encore...

- Oh oh, un beau jeune homme dans ma baignoire...

La voix aiguë de Mimie Geignarde le tira de sa rêverie.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête du fantôme arriver près de la sienne.

- Et que fait un aussi beau garçon seul à cette heure dans ma salle de bains ? demanda Mimie, tout en tournant autour de lui.

- Laisse-moi, Mimie !

La tête du fantôme plongea sous l'eau pour reparaître aussitôt et dire d'une voix mielleuse:

- Mais ce jeune homme est en pleine pensée délicate, je vois... Rêverait-il de moi ? Elle vint tout à côté de sa joue.

- Mimie ! Implora Remus, souriant malgré lui. Laisse-moi s'il te plait !

Le fantôme poussa un long soupir en s'éloignant. Et une fois assez haute et près du mur, elle se mit à pousser un gémissement plus aigu encore:

- Personne n'aime Mimie! Et ses sanglots la suivirent dans le couloir.

Remus sourit tout en plongeant la tête dans sa baignoire. Oui, d'accord, le seul fait de penser à Sirius réveillait ses sens... Heu, "ses sens" ? Mmmmm, ça ne portait pas un autre nom ? Remus rit avant de pousser un long soupir.

Oui, il était bien, à Poudlard.

* * *

_Les chapitres seront assez alternés, entre Remus et Sirius. Donc le prochain sera plus axé sur Sirius. Mais par politesse, j'ai commencé par Remus, parce que je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à l'aimer... _

_Bises et à plus... _


	2. Sirius

_Et hop ! Voilà le second chapitre... _

_Merci pour vos reviews. J'adore ça. Dès que j'aurai plus de temps sur internet j'essaierai de vous répondre... _

* * *

-Dis donc, elle est vraiment sympa cette lettre… James tendit la lettre à Sirius, tout en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, elle est sympa… répondit Sirius.

Les deux amis étaient seuls dans leur chambre à Gryffondor, installés sur le lit de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Sirius regarda James, étonné.

- Ben tu vas lui répondre quand même…

- Non, j'en n'ai pas l'intention….

- Attends, tu ne vas rien faire ?

- Non, rien… Sirius semblait catégorique.

- Franchement, tu exagères… Ida est une fille très sympa.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est copine avec Lily…

- Non, vraiment, elle est très sympa, et intelligente. Là, elle se dévoile à toi, tu pourrais faire un effort et lui dire quelque chose…

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Et tu veux que je dise quoi ?

- Tu pourrais lui dire que tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle et pourquoi…

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Personne n'est au courant que toi et tu veux que j'en parle à une inconnue ?

- Sirius ! C'est pas une inconnue. Et puis dans cette lettre elle s'expose déjà, c'est qu'elle a confiance en toi. Tu peux faire la même chose.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire…

- Mais si, tu peux au moins lui dire que tu préfères les mecs…

- Et imagine qu'elle le répète à tout le monde ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas…. Sirius, tu préfères passer pour un goujat ?

- Ca se discute… répondit Sirius. Et de fait, une minute de silence se fit.

- Allez, sois sympa, vas la trouver, et dis lui….

- T'es chiant, James… Ok, je vais y aller. Mais je te préviens, si jamais elle le répète, ça ira mal pour toi….

- De toute façon, on n'a plus que 6 mois de Poudlard. Donc, même si elle le répète et que tout le monde te traite de tapette, ça ne durera que 6 mois. En plus, ça fera peut-être avancer les choses avec…

- James, on en a parlé des centaines de fois, le coupa Sirius. J'ai dit non, c'est non. C'est mon histoire. Et ça, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu me laisses, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Si tu vas la voir pour lui dire…

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de descendre dans la salle commune.

Il n'était pas loin de 18 heures et la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor étaient dans la salle commune. James et Sirius rejoignirent Peter, assis près de la cheminée. James lança un coup d'œil vers une table à Sirius. Celui-ci soupira et eut une grimace. Puis il se décida, sous le sourire approbateur de James.

Sirius se dirigea donc vers la table indiquée, où trois filles étaient occupées à faire leurs devoirs. Il se pencha vers l'une d'elle :

- Ida, on peut se parler ?

- Bien sûr, fit la jeune fille en question, rougissant légèrement. Et elle le suivit vers une autre table, inoccupée. Ils s'installèrent face à face.

- Ecoute, Ida… D'abord, je voulais te remercier de ta lettre. Tu écris vraiment bien.

La jeune fille rougit davantage. Elle n'était pas à l'aise.

- Elle m'a beaucoup touché… Mais je ne peux pas répondre comme tu voudrais.

Le visage de la jeune fille trahissait son émotion. Sirius le vit et lui prit la main.

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un que j'aime. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, réussit à murmurer Ida.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Je dois te dire autre chose. C'est pas facile à dire, mais je suis sûr que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu ne le répèteras pas ? demanda Sirius.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- La personne que j'aime n'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon. Sirius sentit la main se raidir. Personne n'est au courant. Je te fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas, que par des mouvements de la tête.

Un moment de silence passa. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. « _Maudit James_ » pensa-t-il.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Mais ça ne changera pas mes sentiments.

Un autre moment de silence passa et mal à l'aise, à court d'argument, Sirius se leva, lui fit un sourire et partit rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

_ Voilà. Le décor est planté, Remus le calme introverti, amoureux depuis toujours de Sirius, Sirius tombeur de ces demoiselles mais n'en n'ayant cure puisque lui-même amoureux de ... . Maintenant, nous devenons voyeuses et on va juste regarder nos personnages préférés évoluer. _

_Je me dépêche de mettre la suite... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre... Plus animé._

* * *

Il était un peu plus de 18h quand Remus sortit de la salle de bain. Et il ressentait les bienfaits du bain. Il était plus détendu en passant le seuil de la salle commune qu'à son départ tout à l'heure. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps maintenant avant de gagner la cabane hurlante. James et Peter étaient assis dans deux fauteuils près de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il fit le tour de la salle des yeux, son sourire s'envola. Plus loin, sur la droite, assis à une petite table, Sirius était… avec une fille. Juste en face d'une fille. 

Elle était en sixième année. Remus la connaissait car elle était une élève brillante qui avait permis à Gryffondor de remporter la coupe l'année dernière grâce à son travail notamment en runes. Elle était aussi très jolie : brune, les cheveux longs retenus en queue de cheval un peu haute, les traits fins et le visage souriant. Remus eut le temps de voir que Sirius avait ses mains posées sur les siennes avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir auprès de James et Peter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Moony ? demanda James en levant le nez de sa revue de Quidditch.

- Tu oublies qu'on est jour de pleine lune, répondit Peter à la place de Remus. Celui-ci le remercia intérieurement et enchérit :

- Oui, et déjà que je ne suis pas en avance sur mon travail, il va falloir que je rattrape les cours de deux jours… Il avait l'air abattu.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, suggéra James. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux on t'aidera pour les devoirs…

- Merci James. Tu as raison, je vais monter, répondit Remus, content de trouver un moyen d'échapper au spectacle assassin de Sirius avec une fille.

Remus monta dans leur chambre, le cœur meurtri. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Aujourd'hui, avec la pleine lune qui allait se lever.

Il se jeta rageusement sur le lit. Bien sûr, ça devait arriver. C'était même étonnant que ce ne soit pas arrivé auparavant. Mais quand même, il n'avait rien vu venir. Remus se maudit. Quel crétin ! Rien vu venir du tout !

Remus se sentait plein de colère. Il se tourna et se retourna. Inutile d'insister, il ne pourrait pas se reposer. Autant aller à la cabane dès maintenant. Mais il devrait repasser dans la salle commune. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Sans doute à cause de sa transformation proche, il n'y prêta guère attention. Il sentait juste la colère à l'intérieur. Colère contre tous, contre Sirius, contre la fille, contre Dumbledore, contre lui….

Il se décida à descendre, passa dans la salle commune sans jeter un œil à quiconque, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cabane hurlante, traversant le parc en courant. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il tourna en rond, attendant que la lune fasse son effet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James et Peter avaient devancé Sirius à la cabane hurlante après la tombée de la nuit. Lorsque Sirius les rejoignit, peu de temps après, il les trouva à l'entrée, assis et pâles.

Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Ne rentre pas, c'est dangereux, répondit Peter.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, enchérit James. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ce soir, il est déchaîné.

Vraiment ? Je vais voir… dit Sirius en se préparant.

Sirius se transforma en chien.

- Fais gaffe quand même Patmol ! conseilla James.

Peter ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer le gros chien noir.

Dans la pièce sombre, Sirius dut attendre que ses yeux s'accoutument au noir. Il entendit le loup arriver avant de voir les yeux jaunes qui brillaient devant lui. Le loup s'arrêta à quelques pas. Il grondait et maintenant Sirius voyait sa gueule ouverte, les crocs apparents. Il était prêt à sauter sur le chien.

Le chien se mit dans la même posture, aussi menaçant que le loup. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un moment, jaugeant son adversaire sans cesser de gronder. Puis il avança de côté, comme pour le contourner. Le chien ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le loup continua de tourner autour de lui. Le chien se mit alors à grogner de la même façon. Le loup s'arrêta, face à lui, le poil hirsute et les crocs toujours menaçants. Mais le chien était de grande taille et bien plus costaud que lui, ce qui sembla le dissuader de l'attaquer. Il se mit peu à peu à reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Lorsque celle-ci lui parut suffisante, il poussa un hurlement et se jeta contre le mur avec violence, semblant retourner contre lui l'agressivité qu'il ne pouvait imposer aux autres.

Le chien se jeta à son tour sur lui, l'empêchant de se relever. Coincé sous les pattes de l'animal, le loup grognait, cherchant désespérément à le mordre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se tourner suffisamment. Inquiétés par le bruit, James et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce, sous leurs formes animales. Le chien relâcha alors le loup qui se remit sur ses pattes et recommença à grogner contre les trois autres. Puis, d'un bond, il attaqua le cerf en essayant de planter ses crocs dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Mais le chien intervint juste au bon moment en poussant le loup de la tête. Le rat était rentré dans un trou.

Après cet épisode, un par un, le rat, le cerf et le chien quittèrent la pièce.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, dit James.

- Oui, vous aviez raison, il est déchaîné, approuva Sirius.

- Es-tu blessé ? demanda Peter à James.

James se toucha le torse.

- Non, je n'ai rien. Grâce à toi, Sirius.

- Heureusement que Patmol est plus fort, dit Peter.

De l'intérieur, des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre. Les trois garçons marquèrent un temps d 'arrêt. Ils se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répondit James.

- On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Il va finir par se faire mal.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? C'est dangereux pour nous, objecta James.

- Il a failli mordre James, dit Peter à son tour.

- C'est qu'il ne va pas bien, l'excusa Sirius.

- De nouveaux coups sourds retentirent. Il y eut un silence.

- On ne peut pas le laisser, insista Sirius.

- C'est de la folie d'y retourner, dit James.

- De toutes façons, ça lui arrivait déjà, d'être tout seul avant, fit Peter.

- Mais à nous trois, on peut le freiner. N'oubliez pas que c'est Remus, notre maraudeur.

- C'est quand même très dangereux. Aujourd'hui…

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y retourne.

Sirius reprit son aspect de chien.

- Tu es têtu comme une vieille mule, soupira James. Je te préviens, à la moindre anicroche, je sors !

Peter se rangea à leurs côtés, avec mauvaise grâce. Et les trois animaux rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident, mais ils ne purent empêcher complètement le loup de se projeter contre les murs. Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabane, avant l'aube, ils entendirent les bruits sourds que faisait le loup en se jetant contre les cloisons.

* * *

_Je sais que pour l'instant ça n'a pas grand rapport avec le titre mais ça vient, ça vient..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires... ;-)_


	4. Après la pleine lune

_Je n'ai rien à dire devant... si ce n'est : reviewez ?!!!!!_

* * *

Lorsque Remus reprit conscience, la sensation qui s'imposa à lui fut la souffrance. Une douleur sourde et diffuse à l'intérieur de tout son corps. 

Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnut l'infirmerie familière de Poudlard. Et juste à ce moment, un bruit léger de pas sur le parquet se fit entendre.

- Bien, vous voilà réveillé. Le visage un peu rond, avec des lunettes rectangulaires dorées, de Mme Pomfresh se pencha vers lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien… réussit à articuler Remus.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, vous savez. Je vous ai ramené de la cabane. Vous étiez en piteux état… Je vais vous donner une boisson qui atténuera la douleur.

L'infirmière s'éloigna.

Remus voulut la suivre des yeux mais le simple fait de tourner la tête était très pénible. Comment s'était-il blessé à ce point ? Est-ce que les autres étaient venus ?

La seule chose dont il se souvenait était son état d'esprit avant la transformation. La colère qui l'avait pris. Une colère stupide. Il ferma les yeux. Il les revoyait encore. Non, il n'avait pas à être en colère, il était juste triste… Remus savait que la proximité de la pleine lune exacerbait ses sentiments. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait eu cette colère. Est-ce que cette colère avait été ressentie par le loup-garou ? Il eut un frisson.

- Tenez, buvez cela.

L'infirmière le tint par les épaules pour l'aider à avaler la boisson.

- Vous sentirez moins la douleur avec ça. Mais ça vous fera dormir aussi.

Elle se prépara à s'éloigner mais Remus la rappela.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je vais essayer de vous répondre.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que ce que je ressens peut être ressenti par le … le m…

- Le loup-garou ? termina Mme Pomfresh. Elle soupira. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point, mais il est presque sûr qu'il y a une certaine interaction entre les deux. L'animal est capable de ressentir les sentiments les plus basiques, oui, certainement. Comme la pleine lune affecte votre humeur.

Elle marqua une pause avant de demander doucement :

- Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?

- Je … J'étais en colère… pour une bêtise…

Le garçon se tut. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. L'infirmière ne répondit rien. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule simplement :

- Reposez-vous. Tout va bien maintenant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La nuit avait été courte, et la journée bien longue pour les trois maraudeurs obligés d'aller en cours. Et plus encore pour Sirius. Pour des raisons très personnelles. D'abord parce qu'ils croisèrent plusieurs fois Ida et ses amies et qu'il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois elles murmuraient en le regardant, et ensuite… Ensuite parce qu'il était inquiet pour Remus.

Et cette nouvelle nuit n'allait pas plus le reposer.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Et la nuit était encore bien noire lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il tourna et retourna dans son lit. Mais les images de la nuit précédente, le loup fou s'auto mutilant contre les murs, ne le quittaient pas. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il se leva, sans bruit, et se dirigea vers le lit de James. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Sirius ouvrit sa malle et y prit la cape d'invisibilité. Il la mit sur lui et sortit de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, en poussa la porte précautionneusement et entra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre. Sur la dizaine de lits qu'elle comptait, seuls quatre étaient occupés, isolés par des rideaux. Sirius s'approcha du premier lit sur sa gauche et ouvrit doucement le rideau. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il dut faire ainsi deux autres lits, jusqu'à arriver au dernier, au fond de la pièce, près du bureau de l'infirmière.

Remus dormait. Sirius s'approcha de la tête de lit et observa son ami. La couverture de celui-ci laissait son torse découvert. Dessus, se dessinaient toute une série de cicatrices très fraîches. Sirius eut un frisson. Le visage de Remus, dont le front était ceint d'un bandage, était grave. Sirius le regarda un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha du lit.

Remus fit un mouvement de la tête, accompagné d'un soupir plaintif. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Remus devait souffrir. Sirius se sentit coupable. Ils auraient dû rester tout le temps avec le loup-garou. Il aurait dû le dominer plus que ce qu'il avait fait, sous son apparence de chien.

Remus gémit à nouveau. Sirius aurait voulu prendre un peu de sa souffrance, et comme si ça pouvait l'y aider, avec précaution, il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne. Remus continuait de dormir, insensible à ce qui se passait.

Sirius resta ainsi longtemps, silencieux. Le silence n'était interrompu que par les plaintes murmurées de Remus quand il esquissait un mouvement.

A un moment, il sembla à Sirius que Remus ouvrait les yeux. Mais sans doute était-ce son imagination...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Le lendemain matin, Sirius était assis devant son petit déjeuner, la tête pas du tout réveillée. James arriva près de lui, enjamba le banc et se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille :

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Sirius le regarda, un peu étonné et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à lui répondre mais James l'interrompit :

- Je te connais trop, Sirius ! Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Il dormait. Mais on voit qu'il a mal…

James se servit du porridge.

- Tu m'étonnes, il était tellement énervé !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il était rare que Remus s'énerve ou se fâche.

- Sirius…

Celui-ci émit un grognement que James interpréta comme un oui.

- Tu vas y retourner ?

- Dans la journée, inutile… Mme Pomfresh ne nous laissera jamais entrer, objecta Sirius.

- Pas faux… James reprit un muffin. Penses-tu qu'il guérira vite ?

- J'espère, murmura Sirius.

- On peut toujours essayer d'aller à l'infirmerie. Même si elle ne nous laisse pas entrer, Pomfresh nous donnera des nouvelles.

- Oui, on peut toujours essayer.

- On verra après les cours.

Sirius lança un regard gratifiant à James. Il était très inquiet pour Remus et James le savait. Sirius était sensible à cette marque de sympathie.

La journée fut longue et la visite à l'infirmerie très courte. Comme prévu, l'infirmière ne les laissa pas rentrer mais elle leur donna des nouvelles de Remus. Celui-ci dormait, les cicatrices se refermaient progressivement, et il serait sans doute sur pied d'ici avant la fin de semaine (on était mardi).

Rassurés, les trois maraudeurs regagnèrent leur chambre.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remus passa les nuits et les deux jours suivants entre le sommeil, la somnolence et de courts instants d'éveil. Grâce à Mme Pomfresh, et les potions et onguents qu'elle utilisait, les blessures guérissaient vite et la douleur s'atténuait progressivement.

Le troisième jour, Remus se sentait bien mieux ; plein de courbatures, mais mieux tout de même. Comme il s'inquiétait de louper ses cours, l'infirmière lui promit qu'il pourrait repartir le lendemain soir rejoindre ses camarades. Et il dut admettre que cette perspective finit de le faire se sentir mieux. Retrouver sa chambre, ses copains…. Et Sirius bien sûr. Même si… même si l'image de celui-ci avec une fille lui serrait le cœur, il avait hâte de le revoir. Il avait rêvé de lui durant ses derniers jours, rêvé que Sirius était près de lui, lui tenant la main… Il ferma les yeux pour mieux revoir cette image. C'était tellement bon… Et ça avait tellement la sensation du réel.

* * *

_D'accord, je me suis fait super plaisir avec la scène Remus/Sirius à l'infirmerie. J'espère simplement n'avoir pas trop versé dans le cliché..._

_Limite? Non, après tout, j'aurais pu faire plus grave... Sirius reste sobre..._

_ Je pense que je vais vous faire une fin au choix... Je réfléchis encore..._


	5. Le retour de Remus

_Oui, je sais... Je ne vous laisse pas le temps de réagir..._

_Mais j'ai trop hâte de vous donner les derniers chapitres... neuf au total... _

* * *

Remus rejoignit ses camarades après le repas du soir. Mme Pomfresh voulait être sûre qu'il mange correctement et dans le calme. Il retrouva James, Peter et Sirius dans la salle des Gryffondors. James et Sirius jouaient aux échecs, assez bruyamment d'ailleurs, et Peter s'appliquait à écrire sur un parchemin, un livre ouvert devant lui. Mais lorsque Remus apparut, les uns et les autres abandonnèrent leurs occupations pour l'entourer. Leur accueil fit du bien à Remus, qui souriait, heureux d 'être à nouveau parmi eux. 

Ils l'entraînèrent vers leur chambre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Rien, enfin rien de plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ah non, tu ne peux pas dire ça, dit James. Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

- Oui, tu étais déchaîné, enchérit Peter.

- On aurait dit que tu étais en colère, intervint à son tour Sirius.

- C'est un peu ça, oui… La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais en colère en allant à la cabane, répondit Remus.

- En colère ? fit James, incrédule.

- Toi ? dit Peter.

- Oui, moi… J'étais en colère. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne m'en souviens même pas. Une chose sans importance, vous savez qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune je suis toujours un peu ….perturbé, expliqua Remus.

- C'est vrai que tu réagis toujours bizarrement ces jours-là ; mais quand même, tu devrais te rappeler de ce qui a provoqué ta colère, dit Sirius.

- Oui, qu'on surveille que ça n'arrive pas une autre fois. La voix de Peter trahissait la peur qu'il avait eue.

- J'ai essayé de me rappeler, mais impossible… mentit Remus. Comment aurait-il pu leur dire que c'était parce qu'il avait vu Sirius avec une fille ? Il n'avait aucune intention d'avouer ni ce qu'il était ni ses sentiments à quiconque.

- D'accord, fit Sirius. Mais le ton de sa voix disait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- En tout cas, tu étais assez effrayant ? Et n'eut été ce têtu de Sirius, on ne serait pas resté, avoua James.

- Oui, tu as failli nous blesser, continua Peter, dont cette remarque lui valut le regard sévère de James et de Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla Remus, dont le regard s'était assombri.

- Ne le sois pas, nous aussi on aurait pu te blesser. Tu n'es pas plus dangereux que nous, le rassura Sirius.

- Non, je le suis bien plus… murmura Remus. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte.

- On a parfaitement conscience de ce que tu es à ce moment là, intervint James, qui maudit intérieurement Peter. On sait ce qu'on fait.

- Oui, la seule différence entre toi et nous c'est qu'on réfléchit encore sous notre apparence d'animaux. On fera toujours attention. On n'est pas fou… dit Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas mais quelque fois il en doutait. Et cette fois plus encore. Au vu de ses blessures, il se doutait que le loup–garou avait dû être extrêmement violent.

La conversation prit une autre tournure sous l'impulsion de James qui sentait le malaise de Remus et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Le lendemain, Remus était de bonne humeur. Il était trop heureux d'avoir regagné la chambre des maraudeurs. La seule appréhension qu'il avait maintenant était de voir Sirius avec Ida. Il devrait essayer de ne rien manifester. Au moins devant tout le monde. Mais cela n'arriva pas de la journée. Jusqu'au soir où les quatre maraudeurs s'installèrent à une table pour faire les devoirs pour Peter, rattraper les cours pour Remus et préparer un coup aux Serpentards pour les deux autres.

Remus surveillait discrètement les autres élèves.

Il était tard quand la fille en question arriva dans la salle avec deux autres amies. A la surprise de Remus, elle passa à côté de leur table sans un regard ni un mot pour eux. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Sirius mais celui-ci était très occupé à expliquer quelque chose à James.

Remus s'étonna intérieurement mais poursuivit ses leçons.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, il ne se passa toujours rien. Remus commença à se sentir soulagé. Il surprit juste un échange de regards entre Sirius et Ida. Mais il y avait dans cet échange plus de défi et de dépit qu'autre chose. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Peter. Celui-ci n'y verrait pas de malice.

Il le fit le lendemain matin, profitant de l'absence de James et de Sirius partis à l'entraînement de Quidditch, comme tous les samedis matins.

Il vit passer la fille en question et se pencha vers Peter :

- Dis donc, c'est pas cette fille qui sort avec Sirius ?

- Qui ? Peter se tourna et retourna vers Remus : Ida ? mais non, voyons ! Il n'est jamais sorti avec elle !

- Ah bon ? Remus était étonné.

- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ? continua Peter.

- Non, quelle histoire ?

- Ben Sirius a reçu une lettre de cette fille. Une lettre d'amour, et tout et tout… Les yeux de Peter brillaient. Remus se demanda s'il avait lu la lettre.

- Et alors ?

- James lui a conseillé d'être sympa et de lui dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle …

- I l ne « pouvait » pas sortir avec elle ?s'étonna Remus.

- Oui, il lui a dit qu'il était déjà amoureux.

- Ah oui ?

- Moi je crois qu'il a dit ça pour s'en débarrasser, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- On le saurait s'il aimait quelqu'un, non ?

- Si tu le dis…

- Et Remus se tut. Sirius amoureux… C'était plus que probable qu'il le soit, comme chacun d'entre eux. Mais cette idée lui faisait mal…

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer la discussion. Il voulait pouvoir réfléchir sereinement. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'excusa :

- je vais aller prendre un bain. A cette heure, la salle de bains doit être libre…

* * *

_ Allez, encore une petite review????_

_En fait, dans la première version écrite, Peter dit à Remus que Sirius avoue son homosexualité à Ida. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était aller beaucoup trop vite, et qu'en plus ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'ils auraient partagé avec Peter... Et savoir que celui que vous aimez est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre c'est déjà suffisemment dur à vivre... _


	6. Avant la St Valentin

_Ah, voilà qu'on approche de ce qui a donné son nom à l'histoire..._

_Il était temps, non ?_

_Je sais que le début était mong. Mais ça vous a mis dans l'ambiance, non? _

* * *

On était à quelques jours de la Saint Valentin. C'est ce qui expliquait sûrement que la conversation dérape encore une fois sur les amours des uns et des autres. Remus poussa un soupir. Comme chaque fois, il devrait trouver une excuse pour s'esquiver et éviter ainsi les questions dérangeantes. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça. Et surtout pas avec ses amis. La raison en était évidente: il aimait un garçon, et pire encore, l'un d'entre eux, Sirius. Et qui sait comment ils auraient réagi? Il avait leur amitié, et c'était déjà quelque chose d'assez fabuleux pour ne pas risquer de la briser. Et donc, à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de ça, il s'arrangeait pour quitter la pièce pour un prétexte quelconque. Sauf que là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir. Il était trop bien devant la cheminée, sachant que dehors, il neigeait. En plus, l'objet de ses rêves, Sirius, lui faisait face et ça aussi c'était un petit bonheur qu'il tenait à prolonger. Après tout, peut-être oublieraient-ils de lui poser des questions, et il pourrait toujours ne pas répondre… 

Malheureusement pour lui, à cet instant, Peter lui posa «la» question:

- Et toi, Remus, tu as une amoureuse?

- Moi?

- Ne nous dis pas que tu ne trouves aucune fille à ton goût! s'exclama James.

_-Et bien si_, pensa Remus, _et pour la bonne raison que je préfère les mecs…_ Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça.

Il prit un air évasif et haussa les épaules.

- Ben pas franchement.

- Allez, sois sympa, dis-nous qui a ta préférence…

Remus devait trouver vite une réponse.

- Une fille ou un garçon, d'ailleurs…suggéra Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Comment pouvait-il poser cette question? Est-ce que ça se voyait tellement ?

- Tu es bête, Sirius, une fille évidemment, répondit pour lui Peter.

Remus se sentit soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à répondre à cette question, et c'était aussi bien.

- Allez, dis-nous, insista James…

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard? demanda Peter.

_Merveilleux Peter_, pensa Remus. Après tout il pouvait toujours mentir. Enfin, ce n'était pas un gros mensonge, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour détourner leur attention. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, encore une fois, c'est James qui le fit pour lui:

- Bien vu, Peter! A voir sa réaction, tu as touché juste!

James avait du interpréter le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en un aveu.

- Allez, raconte!

- Oui, dis-nous, c'est une moldue?

- Comment est-elle? Brune, blonde?

- Est-ce que tu sors avec?

James et Peter l'assaillaient de question. Assez curieusement, Remus nota que Sirius se contentait de sourire. Il réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant? Est-ce qu'il oserait dire que il, enfin elle s'ils voulaient, était brun, les yeux gris-bleus… Devant ses yeux, une image de Sirius s'était formée. Une image que Remus adorait: Sirius debout devant la cheminée, un coude appuyé contre elle, les jambes croisées, et surtout ce sourire…

- Allez, raconte-nous!

- Laisse donc, Peter… Regarde il pense à elle, il en est tout rouge…

Remus retourna son regard vers James, un peu gêné de se sentir rougir.

- En tout cas, tu sais à qui tu écriras une lettre la semaine prochaine, dis Peter, faisant allusion à la Saint Valentin. Et toi, Sirius, tu vas écrire une lettre cette année?

- J'attends les lettres, moi … répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Moi, en tout cas, je vais écrire à Lily, dit James avec un grand sourire. A moins que je ne lui offre un cadeau, c'est moins bateau…

Et la discussion se détourna de Remus, pour son plus grand soulagement. Après tout, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mentir. Les autres avaient juste dit les choses pour lui. Il se sentit plein de reconnaissance pour Peter. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, malgré lui….

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sirius et James étaient devant la boutique de Honeydukes à Préaulard. James avait traîné son ami ici parce qu'il voulait trouver un cadeau pour Lily. Il sortait avec elle depuis deux mois et voulait lui offrir quelque chose de vraiment particulier. Et Sirius devait jouer son conseiller. Ils étaient en train de regarder des boites de chocolat en vitrine quand Sirius ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Remus adore les chocolats.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui achète pas une boite? demanda James.

- James… soupira Sirius. James, tu l'as entendu l'autre jour, il est amoureux… Et d'une fille en plus …

- Sirius, tu devrais tenter ta chance. Regarde, j'ai fini par sortir avec Lily. Et rappelles-toi, ce n'était pas couru d'avance. Vous me le faisiez bien remarquer…

- Mais c'est différent…

- Ce n'est pas différent. Tu l'aimes, comme j'aime Lily. Je ne vois pas de différence…

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire amer:

- Et bien, tu vois, la différence, c'est que Remus est un garçon. Et que moi aussi, je suis un garçon, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas vu…

- Oui. Et on ne sait rien sur Remus. Il n'a pas dit si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

- Arrête, James, tu vas finir par me faire espérer…

- Espérer, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu devrais lui dire. On va partir de Poudlard et tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas l'avoir dit.

James attrapa Sirius par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui:

- Juste lui dire, Sirius. Juste lui dire.

- Oh! qui sait comment il réagira… Il me détestera, ou je le dégoûterai, ou…

- Sirius…. On parle de Remus. Il a beaucoup plus de tact que n'importe qui à Poudlard. Tout ce que tu risque, c'est qu'il fasse comme ce que tu as fait avec Ida, rappelle-toi. Il te dira gentiment qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi…

- Autant ne pas lui dire alors…

- Si, parce que tu auras tenté ta chance. C'est ça qui est important.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait.

- C'est la Saint Valentin. Profites-en, écris-lui. Il ne se sentira pas obligé de répondre…

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers James:

- Ok, je vais réfléchir.

- Réfléchis bien, Sirius. Dis-toi qu'on ne vit qu'une fois… Et il faut dire aux gens qu'on les aime avant qu'ils partent.

* * *

_Bien, maintenant, vous voyez un peu mieux où on va, pas vrai ?_

_C'est dingue, parce que au fur et à mesure que j'écris ces petites histoires, je m'aperçois de l'importance de James. Même s'il n'est pas le perso principal, il est important, parce que son amitié avec Sirius le rend indispensable. _


	7. La lettre

_Et hop !_

_Nous y voilà... C'est presque la fin... Oui je vous entends déjà: "quoi ? Tout ça pour en finir là ?"... Mais bon, il faut bien finir._

_Ceci dit, à la fin de ce chapitre , je vous propose une originalité..._

* * *

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Remus fut très étonné de recevoir une lettre. Il eut juste le temps de lever la tête et de voir que c'était un hibou de l'école qui lui avait déposé. Et c'était bien pour lui, son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe, avec application, en lettres rondes. 

Remus ouvrit la lettre. 

«_Remus,_

_Je devais t'écrire cette lettre depuis longtemps. J'ai trop tardé. Alors, je profite de la Saint Valentin pour le faire._

_Je voulais simplement te remercier d'être là. Ta simple présence suffit à réchauffer les vieilles pierres de ce château. _

_Juste un mot pour te dire comme j'aime me retrouver près de toi par hasard, comme j'aime quand par mégarde tu me frôles. J'aime cette façon que tu as de sourire quand tes amis font une bêtise. J'aime quand tu t'assieds près du feu et que ton regard s'y perd. _

_J'ai gravé chacun de tes gestes, chacune de tes intonations en moi. _

_Est-ce que je dois te dire aussi à quel point je jalouse tous ceux et celles qui t'approchent, qui te parlent, qui te font sourire?_

_Tu habites toute mon âme, tout mon cœur, tout mon être._

_Cela s'est fait doucement, au cours des années. Je n'ai pas pu lutter. _

_Et maintenant que les années à Poudlard se terminent, j'ai peur de ton absence. Où iras-tu? Que deviendras-tu? Comment sera la vie sans toi? Je ne peux l'imaginer, ça me fait déjà tellement mal. _

_Je voudrais que tu saches que dans ce château, quelqu'un pense à toi. Jour et nuit. Que tu saches que quelqu'un t'aime. Profondément. _

_Ne m'en veux pas de rester anonyme. J'ai mes raisons. _

_Laisse-moi simplement te dire que je t'aime._

_A jamais à toi, _

_Quelqu'un…._»

Remus la relut plusieurs fois puis resta un long moment juste à la regarder. Qui avait pu lui envoyer cette lettre? Il regarda autour de lui. Mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il relut la lettre. Comme il aurait aimé que Sirius lui écrive une telle lettre…Mais ce n'était pas son écriture. Celle-ci était ronde, appliquée. Comme l'était l'écriture des filles de leur âge. Bien appliquée, bien ronde, bien régulière, Oui, ça c'était étonnant, une écriture tellement régulière, l'encre était déposée de façon tellement uniforme, pas le moindre pâté et les lettres tellement semblables… Comme écrites avec une plume automatique…Oui, une plume automatique, c'est ce dont l'auteur avait dû se servir.

La personne voulait incontestablement rester anonyme. La personne… fille ou garçon? Rien dans la lettre ne trahissait le sexe. Il avait supposé que c'était une fille. Parce que c'était plus un truc de fille, ces lettres d'amour. Lui-même n'en avait pas écrit. D'accord, c'était aussi parce que l'élu de son cœur n'aurait pas franchement apprécié. Il voyait mal Sirius recevoir la déclaration d'un ami. Ou avec ce gros rire moqueur dont il était coutumier. Remus poussa un soupir. Oh oui, c'était exactement le genre de lettre qu'il aurait aimé recevoir de la part de Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils. Ne rêve pas, pensa-t-il. La probabilité pour que l'auteur de cette lettre soit Sirius devait être d'environ 1 pour 1000, voire même 1 sur 10 000, ou encore plus…Remus monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la lettre dans sa poche.

Plus tard, cette même journée de Saint Valentin, James et Sirius revenaient d'un entraînement de Quidditch quand James dit:

- C'est bien que tu lui ais écrit…

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison…

- En tout cas, il l'a gardée. 

- Il doit se demander qui lui a envoyé…

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas signée? demanda James, surpris.

- Non. 

- C'est idiot, pourquoi? 

- Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai mis tellement de choses dedans. C'est un peu trop …euh… Enfin bref, l'essentiel pour moi, c'était de lui dire. On n'a pas dit qu'il devait savoir. On a juste dit qu'il fallait que moi, je le dise. C'est déjà bien que je l'ai écrite, non?

- Oui, je suis fier de toi… sourit James en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Et maintenant, on va guetter sa réaction.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Deux jours plus tard, Remus était sur son lit, en train de relire pour la énième fois sa lettre de Saint Valentin. Qui que se fut qui ait écrit cette lettre, c'était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de tact. 

- Hé, Remus, tu ne la connais pas encore par cœur? lança James en rentrant dans la chambre!

- Au moins, elle t'a fait plaisir! ajouta Sirius qui le suivait.

- Allez, avoue, dis-nous qui te l'a envoyée? demanda James, innocemment.

- Quelqu'un qui n'est pas à Poudlard…. avoua Remus, pensant qu'après tout, c'était un mensonge mais personne n'irait vérifier, et qu'ainsi, il éloignait toute suspicion quant à sa vie amoureuse.

- Vraiment? fit Sirius. Et dans sa voix, il y avait à la fois du doute et de l'amusement. 

- Vraiment, répondit Remus, en levant les yeux vers lui, pour appuyer sa phrase. Sirius eut alors un sourire moqueur qui se termina dans une grimace. Remus eut juste le temps de le noter avant que James ne commence à parler de Lily, et comme il était l'heure de dîner, ils descendirent dans la grande salle.

Puis les maraudeurs firent leurs devoirs. Enfin, ils auraient dû être en train de les faire, parce qu'à part Peter, les autres ne semblaient pas décidé à les faire. 

James lisait une revue de Quidditch, Sirius jouait avec une plume tout en regardant un magazine, et Remus réfléchissait, penché sur un livre. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la lettre. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec les autres. En fait, il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il interprète la réaction de Sirius quand il avait dit avoir reçu la lettre de quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard. C'était très tentant. Parce que ça pouvait presque lui faire croire que c'était lui qui avait écrit la lettre. Après tout, seuls Remus et l'auteur savaient qu'elle n'était pas signée. 

Remus leva la tête pour observer Sirius en train de s'amuser avec sa plume. Remus regarda un moment les doigts jouer machinalement avec la plume et soudain fronça les sourcils. Cette plume, c'était une plume… automatique. Remus la reconnaissait au corps beaucoup plus épais que celui d'une plume ordinaire. Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut, jusqu'au visage de Sirius, qui lui aussi semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Celui-ci dut sentir son regard car il le regarda à son tour avant de se pencher rapidement vers James..

Remus mit du temps à réfléchir. Les éléments n'arrivaient pas à se mettre en place. Il regardait Sirius, incrédule. Celui-ci lisait maintenant par-dessus l'épaule de James.

Remus se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il soupçonnait: Sirius avait écrit la lettre? Mais c'était impossible….Et en plus, il savait que Sirius était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, mais pas de lui, de quelqu'un d'autre. La lettre n'était d'ailleurs pas signée et Sirius n'était pas du genre à faire ça. A moins que ce ne soit une de ses plaisanteries… Remus eut un pincement au cœur. Il se leva et regagna leur chambre. 

Sirius attendit que Remus soit sorti avant de murmurer à l'oreille de James:

- James, je crois qu'il a compris.

- Quoi? James releva la tête pour regarder Sirius.

- Je crois que Remus a compris, dit Sirius, toujours à voix basse pour éviter que Peter n'entende.

James eut un regard interrogatif et Sirius lui montra la plume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Oui, ça, avec Remus, il faut faire attention, il est loin d'être idiot. James marqua une pause. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? C'est à lui de faire quelque chose… Je ne vais pas aller au-devant des ennuis…

James acquiesça puis sourit:

- Bonne chance, vieux…

* * *

_OK, voilà. C'est fini... Mais non ! Il reste un chapitre.  
_

_Par contre je vous propose deux fins. Selon la réponse à cette question: comment va réagir Remus ?_

_Si vous pensez que Remus va bien le prendre, rendez-vous au chapitre 8, _

_Si vous pensez que Remus va mal prendre, rendez-vous au chapitre 9._


	8. Remus le prend bien

**Attention !**

**Fin 1 : Remus le prend bien...**

_Voici donc la première fin... Elle est assez courte. _

* * *

Remus se mit sur le lit, relut la fameuse lettre, à la recherche d'indice qui prouveraient que …. D'après la lettre, c'était quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait guère que dans leur salle commune que Remus s'appuyait à la cheminée. Pour le reste, il ne voyait pas. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ça devait être Sirius l'auteur. Quelque chose ou son propre désir… Non, pas seulement. Mais ce sourire entendu avec James quand Remus avait prétendu avoir reçu la lettre de l'extérieur. Et puis aussi la plume automatique…

Il retourna tout ça dans tous les sens. Une seule conclusion venait à son esprit : Sirius était l'auteur de la lettre. Il dut le répéter plusieurs fois avant d'en saisir vraiment le sens. Alors, un bonheur sans pareil lui gonfla le cœur. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme jamais ils n'avaient brillés et un sourire radieux éclata sur ses lèvres. 

Il resta un moment ainsi, allongé sur son lit. 

Puis, doucement, une question lui vint. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Aller voir Sirius et lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? 

Remus ne savait pas, Remus n'osait pas….

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

- James, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul… La voix de Sirius se voulait plaintive.

- Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily, tu ne veux pas tenir la chandelle tout de même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne ferai pas de bruit, c'est promis…

- Non, Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crains à la fin?

- Je ne sais pas, j'appréhende de me retrouver face à lui, en sachant qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai écrit la lettre.

- Il faudra bien… 

- James… S'il te plait… Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas prêt.. James laisse-moi un peu de temps…

James poussa un énorme soupir. 

- Ecoute vieux, il est monté dans la chambre. Si tu veux, tu m'attends dans la salle commune et on montera ensemble, OK ?

- Et s'il descend ? 

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer. 

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de soupirer.

- Allez, c'est pas si grave… Si ça se trouve il va te sauter dessus quand tu vas rentrer dans la chambre…

- Ou il va m'étriper… 

- Sois pas idiot… C'est pas le genre. Il va plutôt prendre sa voix la plus paternelle genre 'tu sais, tu ne devrais pas' … Allez, je file. Attends moi…

- T'inquiète pas, je t'attends.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

Sirius avait fait une promenade dans le parc. Mais l'obscurité, la fraîcheur et surtout le fait d'être seul le firent rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se réchauffer devant la cheminée. La salle s'était bien vidée. Il prit un magazine, se demandant s'il lui faudrait attendre longtemps le retour de James. 

Il commença à lire, tout en laissant ses oreilles en alerte. Il n'aurait pas voulu être surpris par Remus. 

Il lisait depuis un bon moment, tournant la tête au moindre bruit pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas Remus ou James, lorsqu'un nouveau bruit lui fit lever la tête rapidement. Il ne put retenir une grimace. Celui qu'il redoutait descendait l'escalier. Sirius se composa très vite une attitude qui le dissimulerait au regard de Remus, la tête baissée sur le magazine qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

Remus descendit l'escalier. Il s'arrêta. Sirius était là, face à la cheminée, avec un magazine dans les mains. Les jambes étaient à moitié repliées prés du fauteuil. Les cheveux longs et noirs cachaient à moitié son visage, éclairé par le feu de la cheminée, mais il était très beau dans une attitude de décontraction dans laquelle il conservait sa grâce naturelle. C'est ce que pensa Remus. Il prit une inspiration et continua de descendre l'escalier.

Sirius devait être absorbé par son magazine parce qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Remus s'assit dans un fauteuil face à lui.

Sirius était maintenant en alerte totale. Il avait entendu les pas feutrés de Remus s'approcher, le bruit d'un fauteuil que l'on tire et enfin Remus s'était assis.

Sirius ne bougeait pas. Il ne lisait pas non plus. Il sentait le regard de Remus sur lui. C'était lourd, très lourd. Il maudit James de ne pas arriver. 

Remus resta un long moment à regarder Sirius. Il se demanda s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Il ne bougeait pas. Il devait réellement être absorbé par le magazine. 

Les secondes qui suivirent parurent mortellement longues à Sirius. Il ne voyait pas Remus, il sentait juste son regard…

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? 

Sirius se concentra sur sa respiration. Il s'obligea à l'avoir longue et complète.

Enfin Remus rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Sa voix était neutre, pas de colère, pas de ressentiment. Sirius le nota mais resta dans la même position, tête baissée, essayant de paraître absorbé.

Après quelques minutes, n'obtenant pas de réponse, Remus reposa la même question :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Sirius inspira et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible en relevant la tête.

- Pardon ?

Remus reçut le regard de Sirius en plein cœur. Et comme Sirius était vraiment beau, dans les lumières dansantes du feu, il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Oh, juste une fraction de seconde avant de reposer pour la troisième fois la question :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

La voix de Remus était douce. Et ça troublait encore davantage Sirius. Il fit un geste évasif, ce qui lui permit un moment de détourner son regard de Remus. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Il marque un temps avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas osé…

La voix de Sirius était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mais elle émouvait Remus. Sa réponse était un aveu. Un merveilleux aveu…Oh, comme il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras ! Il rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Sirius. 

- Tu aurais pu. On en aurait parlé, tu sais…

Remus souriait. Ce sourire chaleureux et attachant. Sirius aurait pu entendre son cœur battre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que voulait Remus, mais dans ses yeux noisette, brillait comme un éclat de tendresse. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Le silence n'était interrompu que par les craquements de la bûche qui brûlait dans la cheminée et le souffle des flammes qui chuchotaient en dansant.

Remus avait encore en tête les mots de la lettre de Sirius. Alors, il prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et les garda un moment.

Le contact des mains de Remus, celles qu'il avait si souvent tenues sans qu'il le sache, sur les siennes était électrifiant. C'était envoûtant, captivant. Sirius baissa les yeux vers leurs mains et sourit. Si seulement Remus pouvait les laisser ainsi…

Remus pouvait sentir le trouble de Sirius. Mais il était sans doute encore plus troublé. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment proches. Sirius avait baissé les yeux et Remus le regrettait. Il voulait encore le contact de son regard. 

- Sirius ? Tu sais, on pourra toujours se voir après Poudlard…

Sirius releva la tête. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Remus approcha alors son visage de celui de Sirius. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour. Et, sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent, timidement, leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Ils étaient encore dans la même position lorsque James arriva. Il les regarda avec un grand sourire et sans faire de bruit, monta l'escalier. 

* * *

_OK, ceci est une fin plus rapide. Mais c'est surtout un jeu d'écriture que j'ai voulu tenter. Cette succession rapide de Remus/Sirius qui ralentit les choses…_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, la morale de cette histoire c'est que James avait raison de pousser Sirius à écrire cette lettre, n'est ce pas ? _

_Bon, et je vous fais un aveu, je préfère l'autre fin... _


	9. Remus le prend mal

**Attention !**

**Fin 2: Remus le prend mal...**

_Ben voilà la seconde fin. Elle est un peu longue..._

_N"hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez... _

* * *

Remus se mit sur le lit, relut la fameuse lettre, à la recherche d'indice qui prouveraient que ….. 

Déjà, d'après la lettre, il savait que c'était quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait guère que dans leur salle commune que Remus s'installait près de la cheminée. Pour le reste, il ne voyait pas. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ça devait être Sirius l'auteur. Quelque chose ou son propre désir… Non, pas seulement. Ce sourire entendu avec James quand Remus avait prétendu avoir reçu la lettre de l'extérieur. Et puis aussi la plume automatique. Mais surtout ce sourire …

Mais si c'était Sirius, pourquoi lui avoir écrit ? N'était-il pas déjà amoureux ? Ou bien était-ce une plaisanterie ? Remus s'orienta alors vers cette solution. C'était bien dans leur nature, à James et Sirius, que de se moquer. Parce qu'autrement, il aurait pu le dire à Remus de bien des façons, ou au moins y aurait-il eu des indices. 

Et d'abord, comment pourrait-il l'aimer vraiment, lui ? Impossible. Si Sirius était amoureux, ça ne pouvait être que d'une fille, elles étaient toutes à le regarder avec admiration, et surtout pas de Remus. Une première raison de penser ça était que la probabilité pour qu'il soit homosexuel comme lui était mince, vraiment mince. Et une autre raison simple en était que Sirius l'avait vu sous son aspect monstrueux. Et rien que ça, pensait Remus, rien que ça avait dû le repousser à jamais, si tant est qu'il ait jamais eu une chance…

Une seule explication maintenant était plausible : c'était une plaisanterie. Oui, Sirius avait voulu se moquer de lui … Se moquer, ou en tout cas le faire marcher… Le sourire qu'il avait eu n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Encore une de ces blagues idiotes avec James. Un défi à la noix… Ils cherchaient tout le temps à savoir si Remus était amoureux, et de qui... Ils avaient voulu le faire marcher, bien sûr… Et dire qu'il avait cru une seconde que cette lettre était une vraie… Il l'avait prise au sérieux. Crétin qu'il était… 

Mais Remus en ressentit un mal au cœur insupportable. Etre le jouet de celui qu'il aimait était terrible. Il en aurait pleuré, mais la colère l'emporta. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de lui ? Parce qu'il ne leur disait rien sur sa vie amoureuse ? Parce qu'ils pensaient qu'un loup-garou ne pouvait aimer ? Ou que pire, que personne ne pourrait l'aimer ? Remus était en colère. Très en colère…

Il se releva et descendit rapidement l'escalier pour arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où étaient restés les autres maraudeurs toujours à la même table. Il fit face à Sirius :

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! lui lança-t-il, lui jetant la lettre à la figure.

Sirius, interdit, n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ne nie pas, j'ai vu ta plume automatique et ton sourire satisfait… Et alors, tu as bien ri ?

Sirius regarda Remus en attrapant la lettre.

- D'accord, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite…mais non, je n'ai pas ri… 

Sa voix était calme et blanche, très calme comparée à celle de Remus. On aurait dit qu'il pesait tous les mots. Il se redressa, pâle et défiant Remus des yeux : 

- je savais que tu le prendrai mal, que je te dégoûterai, que je perdrai sans doute ton amitié. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas signé… Et non, non, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrite, ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi…C'est devenu trop important. Tu es devenu trop important. Maintenant, tu peux me détester, ce n'est pas grave… Je dois l'avoir mérité.

Et sur ces mots, il froissa la lettre et la lança à son tour aux pieds de Remus, et sortit de la pièce, laissant celui-ci interloqué. James et Peter avaient assisté à la scène sans avoir le temps d'intervenir. Peter ouvrait des yeux ronds, il n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait. James, un peu plus au courant parce que partageant tout avec Sirius, serra les lèvres en regardant Remus d'un œil désapprobateur, hocha la tête et se précipita derrière Sirius. Mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vue. 

Remus était resté interdit dans la salle commune, l'air un peu idiot, planté là, debout, à côté de la table où il n'y avait plus que Peter. Il mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. En fait, il se sentit brusquement très stupide, crétin, abruti... Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? 

Il grimaça à l'attention de Peter, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, ramassa la lettre, la déchiffonna et l'emporta avec lui dans son lit. Il la lut et la relut, ne pouvant empêcher des larmes. Sirius lui avait réellement écrit cette lettre. Sirius était amoureux, et c'était de lui. Et il était sincère. Et comment lui, avait-il réagi ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Il l'avait envoyé promener… La chance de sa vie… Le rêve de sa vie… Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer ce qui était le plus important pour lui. D'avoir tout gâché, tout perdu… Il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice de chagrin qui l'attirait indubitablement. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il finit par s'endormir, sans avoir entendu ses camarades de chambre remonter.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

James était d'abord allé dans leur chambre, mais Sirius n'y était pas. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs pour le chercher. Il lui fallut du temps pour le trouver sur la tour d'astronomie. Il l'y rejoignit. 

Sirius était sur la terrasse d'observation, en train de regarder dans le télescope. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda James en s'approchant.

- Des poissons… répondit Sirius ironiquement.

James ne savait s'il fallait rire, mais choisit de sourire.

- Et des requins, il y en a ? 

Sirius se recula de l'instrument pour regarder James, l'air accablé :

- Bien sûr, il y en a toute une famille…

Les deux amis se regardèrent et rirent. James savait que Sirius cachait souvent la gêne qui l'occupait derrière de l'humour. 

Mais James et Sirius se connaissaient trop bien, et Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se dissimuler derrière un masque pour James.

- J'ai été con, hein ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda James.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette lettre…

- Non, je crois que tu as bien fait. De toute façon, il fallait que tu fasses quelque chose. 

- Oui, ben c'est réussi, constata amèrement Sirius. 

James ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il y eut un long silence. Sirius s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur. James vint s'installer près de lui. 

- Il ne faut pas regretter. Tu aurais été encore plus mal si tu n'avais rien dit avant notre sortie de Poudlard…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… dit Sirius, la tête baissée vers des petits cailloux avec lesquels il jouait.

- Je t'assure…

Encore un silence, seulement troublé par le bruit discret des petits cailloux qui roulaient sur le sol. 

- Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Je ne vais plus oser le regarder… En plus il me déteste maintenant…

- N'importe quoi. Il ne te déteste pas. Essaie simplement de l'ignorer. Il n'y aura pas de problème. Et s'il t'embête, je serai là. Tu vas voir, ton Remus, moi je n'en fait qu'une bouchée…

De nouveau un silence.

- J'avais fait attention pourtant à ce qu'il ne puisse pas savoir d'où ça venait… La voix de Sirius tremblait et lorsque James le regarda, il vit comme un filet brillant couler sur la seule joue qu'il voyait du profil de son ami. James passa son bras autour de ses épaules. 

- Tu sais, Remus est très intelligent, et en plus je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il a toujours eu un don pour deviner les choses…

Sirius rentra la tête dans les épaules ramena ses genoux vers son visage. 

- Mais je l'aime tellement… murmura-t-il. 

James resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait désemparé face au réel chagrin de son ami. 

Il s'écoula ainsi de longues minutes. James laissa Sirius pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un peu de calme. 

- Je suis un imbécile, hein ? finit-il par dire.

- Non, répondit avec force James.

- Et si on allait fêter ça aux trois balais ? proposa Sirius.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Un petit remontant nous ferait du bien, dit Sirius en se levant. Et on a un cadeau à fêter… continua-t-il avec un sourire en touchant le pendentif de James que Lily lui avait offert pour la Saint Valentin. Celui-ci sourit à son tour. 

- OK, allons-y…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

Remus n'avait pas entendu Peter monter se coucher mais en revanche, l'arrivée de James et Sirius très tard dans la nuit le réveilla. N'osant bouger, il entendit les deux amis rentrer dans la chambre. 

James avait eu du mal à traîner Sirius jusqu'à son lit. Il avait dû user sur lui d'un sortilège de bloclang pour éviter qu'il ne réveille tout Poudlard. Il mit Sirius sur le lit :

- Maintenant, tu ne fais pas de bruit, ok ? murmura-t-il .

Et il défit le sortilège. 

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.

- James, tu es le meilleur, répondit la voix très pâteuse de Sirius. 

- Je sais, je sais… 

- James, je t'aime…

- C'est ça, on en reparle demain. Mais pour l'instant tu dors, ok ?

Et Remus entendit le bruit des rideaux que l'on ferme. Puis James alla vers son lit et à nouveau le bruit des rideaux que l'on ferme se fit entendre. 

Remus resta sans bouger, mais il se sentait mal.. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius. Il hésita puis écarta légèrement le rideau. Sirius dormait, à plat ventre, les bras autour de son oreiller. Remus le regarda. La douleur était vive. Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner sa stupide réaction ? Il ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer. Il n'avait pas cru que Sirius pouvait être sincère. Et si maintenant il le détestait ? Comment Remus pourrait-il survivre ? Il devait lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Il s'approcha du lit et appela doucement Sirius. Mais celui-ci, assommé par l'alcool, dormait à poings fermés. 

Une voix ensommeillée lui parvint :

- Laisse-le tranquille… 

C'était celle de James, pas encore endormi. Remus prit une inspiration et alla jusqu'à lui. Il pourrait essayer de parler à James. 

- James… Il faut que je te parle…

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?demanda sèchement James.

- Je ne peux pas. La voix de Remus était brisée et c'est ce qui détermina James à remettre ses lunettes, en soupirant, pour se relever à demi : Alors, c'est quoi, le problème ?

- Je l'aime …commença Remus, murmurant. Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, James lui coupa la parole :

- Non, arrête Remus ! La voix de James était cinglante. Tu l'aimes, vraiment ? Drôle de façon de le montrer. J'ai rarement entendu quelqu'un être aussi cruel. Tu l'as cassé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, à part peut-être ses parents. Je n'attendais pas ça de toi, Remus. 

La voix de James était extrêmement dure, cassante. Il continuait :

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de t'écrire, parce que je pensais que tu avais un minimum de tact. Ca fait des années qu'il t'aime, sans rien dire. Qui a eu cette idée d'animagus ? Et pourquoi ? Il se faisait toujours du souci pour toi, il a passé des nuits entières à ton chevet lors de ta dernière transformation, quand tu n'allais pas bien… Et quand il t'avoue ses sentiments tu l'envoies promener comme personne n'oserait le faire. Je pensais que la seule chose qu'il risquait c'était que tu le prennes à part pour lui dire gentiment que tu ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Comme lui l'avait fait avec d'autres… Et à la place, tu le casse, et en public… Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de toi, Remus, jamais… 

Remus ne réagit pas. Il prit les mots de James sans sourciller. Il les avait mérités. Il ne valait rien. 

- Et maintenant, tu viens me dire que tu l'aimes? Mais c'est quoi ce plan ? Sirius est comme mon frère. Il a passé sa soirée à pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureux. A cause de toi …Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille maintenant…

Il y eut un silence. Remus était extrêmement pâle. Il avait le regard absent. 

Et des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Remus. Il avait trop mal. Il s'assit sur le lit de James. 

Celui-ci hésita. Il avait été dur. Mais il avait vu Sirius si misérable toute la soirée. Même l'alcool n'avait pas réussi à le dérider.

Remus balbutia :

- Je l'aime tellement…

James le regarda sans comprendre. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sur l'attitude de Remus, sa colère retombait lentement. 

- Quoi ?

- James, je suis juste un loup-garou, un monstre…. 

- C'est ce que tu as fait qui est monstrueux, ce n'est pas toi, rétorqua James, la voix légèrement adoucie.

James l'observa un moment pleurer. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Remus était compliqué, et il était tard. 

- Je ne pouvais pas croire que lui pouvait …La voix de Remus était juste un murmure.

- T'aimer ? termina James.

- J'ai cru que c'était une de vos blagues…

- On n'aurait jamais osé te faire ça, Remus. Tu ne nous fais pas toujours pas confiance ? 

Il y eut un silence. 

- James, aide-moi, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, je ne veux pas le perdre.

La voix de Remus avait des inflexions qui touchèrent James. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il pensait à Sirius. Il était vraiment amoureux de Remus. Alors, est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire un effort, pour Sirius, et pardonner à Remus ? Et celui-ci avait l'air sincère. James soupira.

- Vous êtes compliqués, les mecs… Tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire… Ce que tu aurais dû faire dès le début si c'est vrai. Moi je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Débrouillez-vous. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants je vous rappelle. Et maintenant, excuse-moi, je voudrais dormir un peu.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà jour. Une amertume lui revint rapidement. Il revoyait Remus lui jeter la lettre à la figure. Sa lettre. Il avait eu tant de mal à l'écrire. Il n'en voulait même pas à James de l'avoir presque forcé à l'écrire. Il était assez grand pour assumer ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand même, la réaction de Remus… lui faisait mal. 

Il se leva. La chambre était vide. Il jeta un œil vers la pendule : 10 heures et quart… Il avait raté les cours de la matinée. Mais il avait bien dormi. « _Dormir plein, dormir bien_ » murmura-t-il. Une bonne douche et il serait d'attaque pour la journée.

L'eau coulait tiède sur son corps. Il mouilla ses cheveux, les coiffant vers l'arrière. Il se sentait courbaturé. Le corps mais surtout le cœur. Meurtri. Tenter sa chance, disait James. Bien sûr. Et tout perdre d'un seul coup. James lui disait qu'il regretterait de ne pas le dire, mais là, à cet instant, il regrettait de l'avoir dit. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait eu jamais quelque espoir, mais quand même… Et surtout jusqu'à présent, il pouvait se retrouver seul avec Remus sans que ça paraisse suspect, il pouvait lui parler, le toucher… Et maintenant… 

Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya tout en se regardant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. En temps normal, il aurait souri. Il aimait assez son reflet. Mais aujourd'hui, il se regarda avec une grimace. Même pas digne d'être aimé… Mais lui, lui l'aimait. Il sentait la force de l'amour qu'il avait pour Remus. On n'efface pas des années d'amour comme ça. Il en avait profité aussi. Cette pensée, c'était pour se venger de Remus, parce qu'il ne saurait jamais le temps que Sirius avait passé à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Comme à la dernière lune. 

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir et sortit de la salle de bains pour aller s'habiller. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec Remus, qui était revenu. Remus était pâle et visiblement n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le sourire de Sirius se figea mais il réussit à lancer un 'salut' presque naturel. 

Remus répondit de façon à peine audible. Sirius rejoignit son lit et passa un tee-shirt sur lui. Remus le regardait sans parler.

- Belle journée, non ? demanda Sirius, maintenant enfilant son pantalon. Il s'appliqua à en fermer les boutons.

- Oui… Je te demande pardon, articula Remus.

Sirius suspendit ses gestes avant de le regarder. Puis il attrapa son pull en répondant :

- Non, il n'y a pas de quoi… 

- Si, parce que… parce que j'ai été idiot…. 

Sirius évitait de regarder Remus. Il rangea deux ou trois choses qui traînaient près de son lit, se mettant ainsi le dos à Remus.

Remus n'était pas à l'aise mais il se força à continuer :

- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était une de vos blagues…

Sirius continuait à lui tourner le dos, mais il écoutait.

- Ca m'a fait très mal de penser que tu pouvais te moquer de moi, parce que je… parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. La voix de Remus s'était d'abord voilée avant de finir juste audible. Plus qu'un ami…

Remus hésitait. Sirius ne bougeait plus mais ne répondait toujours pas. Remus voulait lui dire. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il était mal, trop mal. Maintenant, il voulait s'en aller. Partir, quitter Poudlard. Il ne pourrait plus vivre normalement. Ca lui paraissait impossible. Et comme Sirius lui tournait toujours le dos, les mots enfin sortirent et Remus murmura : 

- je t'aime…

Sirius se tourna enfin, lentement, pour examiner Remus. Il cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il disait était sincère. Mais Remus, pâle et les yeux brillants, lui apparut si fragile, comme lorsqu'il veillait sur lui… Sirius avança vers lui, d'un pas incertain jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Ses yeux reflétaient la question qu'il ne posait pas. Remus tremblait. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais ses jambes n'obéissaient pas. Sirius ouvrit la bouche et le cœur de Remus défaillit. Il appréhendait trop ce qui allait suivre. Sirius demanda simplement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Et dans sa voix, il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune moquerie. Alors sans que Remus ne le contrôle, un immense espoir l'envahit. Et il réussit à redire ces quelques mots, la voix mal assurée :

- Je t'aime.

.Les yeux de Sirius trahirent un moment d'hésitation et son visage se détendit. Il attrapa les mains de Remus et incrédule reposa la questions :

- Tu quoi ?

Mais cette fois, comme Remus allait répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche…

* * *

_Voilà…_

_Toujours un happy end, je n'y peux rien, incorrigible optimiste que je suis !_

_Pour tout vous dire, j'adore la scène James/Remus. Franchement, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire à Remus, et même sans doute davantage… Heureusement pour vous que James est vraiment sympa…_

_Allez, un effort pour me dire la fin que vous avez préféré (pas la peine de nier, je sais que vous avez lu les deux…)_

_Tcho Tcho les filles …_


End file.
